You Haven't Changed
by lindsay743
Summary: Fubuki Shirou and Gouenji Shuuya fell in love when Gouenji helped Fubuki walk out of his past. After a relationship that lasted ten years, Gouenji disappeared all of a sudden, leaving a heartbroken Fubuki. Fubuki investigated the Fifth Sector, only to find the man behind the Fifth Sector was Gouenji. However, neither of them ever removed the lockets that bonded them together.


For the past year, there was a hole in Fubuki Shirou's heart. Every night he slept on the bed that belongs to him and Gouenji Shuuya – or maybe it's just him now – feeling the emptiness of the room sinking into him. The emptiness that plagued their house ever since Gouenji left.

"Shuuya…" Fubuki whispers as Gouenji kisses the side of his neck. He can feel Gouenji's skin against his, he can feel those platinium strands of hair brushing against his cheek. He wraps his arm around Gouenji as Gouenji looks up at him, and their eyes met.

Fubuki woke up with tears on his cheek. He could still see Gouenji's eyes looking into his own. Another one of the countless nights Fubuki dreamt of Gouenji. Fubuki slowly sat up on the bed, and looked around him. Anyone observant would have easily said that only one person lives here. Sure, Fubuki did remove everything that reminds him of Gouenji, but that didn't help much. To him, Gouenji's shadows haunted every corner of the house. He reached into his collar to pull out a locket. He placed it in the middle of his palm and stared at it. He mouthed the words: "I miss you so much…"

He remembered the nights back in the FFI days. How long has it been…ten years?

Whenever there was a storm, he would stay in Gouenji's room for the night. No matter how many times he woke up in the middle of the night screaming, Gouenji was always there, next to him, telling him everything's going to be fine. It was one of those nights that Gouenji kissed him for the first time.

There was one night the flame striker and the ice striker was next to the benches on an empty field, taking a break after a practice to perfect Crossfire, their hissatsu technique.

"What's this, Shuuya-kun?" Fubuki was surprised by the sudden coldness on his skin. Gouenji was behind him, putting a locket around Fubuki's neck.

Gouenji smiled. "It's a pair of lockets."

Fubuki held up the locket around his neck. It was in the shape of a red flame. Fubuki looked up at Gouenji, only to find him smiling, holding up the locket on himself. It was a silver and blue locket, in the shape of a snowflake.

"Now we have a piece of each other on ourselves." Gouenji said.

Fubuki held his locket tightly in his hand, and closed his eyes. Gouenji led him out of the darkness of his past. Because of Gouenji, he wasn't afraid anymore. But did Gouenji appear in his life just to give him something to lose again? To make him vulnerable once more, after all Gouenji has done to give him strength?

Following Gouenji's disappearance, was the emergence of the Fifth Sector. They took over Hakuren's soccer team, and Fubuki, the former coach of Hakuren, just managed to escape from their control. Fubuki has been investigating the Fifth Sector ever since. Ishido Shuuji, the man behind Fifth Sector, he found out with devastation a month ago, was Gouenji.

Fubuki looked back at the house before he left. He told himself, he wouldn't come back until he found Gouenji.

It's been a year since he left Fubuki. He still couldn't forgive himself, but he avoided thinking about it by concentrating on the Fifth Sector and secretly arranging revolutions against them.

"Sir?"

The destructions of the schools, I wasn't able to stop it…

"Sir? Someone is here to see you…"

I wonder if Fubuki knew I was behind this…

"Would you mind if he comes in?"

Will he ever forgive me…?

"He said he used to be the coach of Hakuren…"

Hakuren? Gouenji snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards the door.

Gouenji felt his heart jump. The man that walked in had silvery grey hair (of which he ran his fingers through countless times), his teal colored eyes were gentle (of which he remembers every night when he closes his eyes), and around his neck was a firey red locket (of which he gave it to him). It was Fubuki.

Gouenji closed his eyes, and ordered his servants to leave. When he opened his eyes, for the first time in a year, he smiled. "It's been a while, Fubuki Shirou."

"Why are you doing this?"

Gouenji couldn't answer. If he could, he wouldn't have left Fubuki in the first place. He left, because he knew that if he told him about his plans, he would want to help, and that would mean their friends would see them as enemies. He'd never want Shirou to make such a difficult decision. Sides, if Fubuki has any hesitation while dealing with the Fifth Sector… Gouenji couldn't bear to think what'll happen to him.

"Shuuya, I know you. You must have a reason for what you're doing. For abandoning our soccer. For… leaving me behind."

Fubuki's words pierced Gouenji's heart. Gouenji dropped his head, and made his decision. He stood up, his eyes cold. "My name is not Shuuya. It's Ishido Shuuji. That's all you need to know. My guards will escort you out of the building."

Suddenly, Fubuki walked infront of Gouenji, their foreheads almost touching. For so many lonely nights Fubuki longed for this face. Slowly, his eyes traced the outline of Gouenji's shoulders. He reached into Gouenji's collar, and pulled out his silver snowflake locket. Both of them have kept it on for all those years.

"This is proof that you're still Gouenji Shuuya. You can hide it from the others, but you can't hide it from me. The Gouenji that Raimon counted on to win their battles, the Gouenji that wants to protect everyone, the Gouenji that embraced me when I was still afraid of storms…you haven't changed, I know."

Gouenji stepped back. His eyes were still cold. "Leave." He stared at Fubuki's shocked expression, not sure how much longer he can keep himself away from Fubuki like this. Closing his eyes, he hoped Fubuki will leave and it'll be over, just like a dream.

Fubuki remembered seeing Gouenji like this. It was when they were fighting Ailea Academy, and Fubuki was devastated by the fact that he couldn't be perfect, causing him to lose focus on the field. When he missed even a simple pass, a ball hit him rentlessly, sending him flying back. It was Gouenji who kicked that ball. When Fubuki looked up, he saw Gouenji's eyes. They were stern and fierce, but somehow, Fubuki could see, that behind them hid a warm soul that only wants to help and protect his loved ones. It was those eyes that gave him strength, that pulled him out of the darkness.

Fubuki smiled. Gouenji haven't changed after all. He leaned towards Gouenji.

Gouenji felt a familiar pair of lips on his. Fubuki's hands were in his platinium-blonde hair. The wall that Gouenji built to keep Fubuki away collpased the moment they touched.

When they pulled away, the lockets on their chests got tangled. Fubuki giggled and went about untangling it.

Gouenji's expression softened as he looked at Fubuki. "I missed you too, Shirou."

Fubuki smirked. "Now can I know what you're up to, Shuuya-kun?"


End file.
